


kissed the lips of a potion

by LyraEcureuil



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Sorceresses, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraEcureuil/pseuds/LyraEcureuil
Summary: Она была самой могущественной женщиной в мире.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 5





	kissed the lips of a potion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kissed the lips of a potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039965) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Драббл является переводом фанфика charleybradburies "kissed the lips of a potion". 
> 
> Название не меняла, оставила как в оригинале на английском. Автор отмечает, что оно было вдохновлено строчкой из песни "Sway With Me" (GALXARA and Saweetie)

_Imagine the most powerful woman in the wold..._

Йеннефер пренебрегала правилами, замораживала земли и отбирала сердца.

Она укутывала себя мантией, сотканной из собственной магии, и любой, кто приближался к ней, попадал в дивный созданный ею мир иллюзий.

Она склоняла к своим ногам королей, простой люд и ведьмака, заставляя их верить, что ее желания – это их желания.

Она была наставницей принцессе, королеве, воительнице – самой могущественной женщине в мире _после неё самой_.

Она свергала несправедливых правителей и, если это было выгодно ей, помогала тем, чью власть одобряла.

И порой случались моменты, когда Великая Тиссая де Врие, ректоресса Аретузы, желала ее помощи.

И бывали ещё более редкие – и счастливые – моменты, когда Тиссая де Врие желала _ее_.

И пусть даже это порочное и едва ли оформленное в слова желание было темным, бездонным, чистейшим хаосом.

В эти моменты

оно было ответным.


End file.
